pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
A.F. Moritz
Albert Frank Moritz (born April 15, 1947) is a Canadian poet and academic. Life Moritz was born in Niles, Ohio. He was educated at Marquette University. He moved to Canada in 1974, and is a Canadian citizen.A.F. Moritz b. 1947, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 14, 2012. Since 1975, he has made his home in Toronto, Ontario where he has worked variously as an advertising copywriter and executive, editor, publisher, and university professor. He teaches at the University of Toronto. He is married to Theresa Moritz, with whom he has collaborated on a number of books. Recognition His poetry has been honored with a 1990 Guggenheim Fellowship, inclusion in the Princeton Series of Contemporary Poets, and numerous other awards. His collection The Sentinel won the 2009 Griffin Poetry Prize. Publications Poetry *''Here''. Portland, ME: Contraband Press, 1975. *''Moon''. Montreal: Venus, 1978. *''Water Follies''. London, ON: Killaly Press, 1978. *''The Death of Francisco Franco''. White Rock, BC: Blackfish Press, 1979. *''Signs and Certainties''. Montreal: Villaneuve, 1979. *''Keats in Rome''. Montreal: LL Editions, 1979. *''Music and Exile''. Toronto: Dreadnaught, 1980. *''Black Orchid''. Toronto: Dreadnaught, 1981. *''Between the Root and the Flower''. White Rock, BC: Blackfish Press, 1982. *''The Visitation''. Toronto: Aya Press, 1983. *''Putting Up for the Night: Poems''. London, ON: Northern Lights, 1985. *''The Tradition''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1986. *''Back to Put-in-Bay''. Toronto: Lemming House, 1989. *''Song of Fear''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1992. *''The Ruined Cottage''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1993. **''Phantoms in the Ark: A collage-poem'' (with Ludwig Zeller). Vancouver: Cacanadadada, 1994. *''Mahoning''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1994. *''Houseboat on the Styx''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 1998. *''Rest on the Flight into Egypt''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1999. *''Conflicting Desire'' Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2000. *''The End of the Age''. Toronto: Watershed Books, 2000. *''Early Poems''. Toronto: Insomniac Press, 2002. *''Night Street Repairs: Poems''. Toronto: Anansi, 2004. *''Crossroads Near Somewhere''. Windsor, ON: Biblioasis, 2006. *''Sound of Hungry Animals: Poems''. Toronto: Rufus Books, 2008. *''The Sentinal: Poems'' Toronto: Anansi, 2008. *''The New Measure: Poems''. Toronto: Anansi, 2012. Non-fiction *''Canada Illustrated: The art of nineteenth-century engraving''. Toronto: Dreadnaught, 1982. *''America the Picturesque, in nineteenth-century engraving''. New York: New Trend, 1983. *''The Pocket Canada: A a complete guide to the world's second largest country'' (with Theresa Anne Moritz & Ellen Vanstone). Toronto: Dreadnaught, 1984; New York: Arco, 1984. *''Leacock: A biography'' (with Theresa Anne Moritz). Toronto: Stoddart, 1985 **also published as Stephen Leacock: His remarkable life. Markham, ON, & New York: Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 2002. *''The Oxford Literary Guide to Canada'' (with Theresa Anne Moritz). Toronto, ON: Oxford University Press, 1987. *''The World's Most Dangerous Woman: A new biography of Emma Goldman'' (with Theresa Anne Moritz). Vancouver: Subway Books, 2001. Juvenile *''Stephen Leacock'' (with Theresa Anne Moritz). Markham, ON: Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 2002. Translated *Benjamin Péret, Children of the Quadrilateral: Selected poetry. Syracuse, NY: Bitter Oleander Press, 1977. *Ludwig Zeller, Wanderers in the Mandala. Toronto: Oasis, 1978. *Ludwig Zeller, In the Country of the Antipodes: Poems, 1964-1979. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press, 1979. *Gilberto Meza, Testament of Man: Selected poems (translated with Teresa Anne Moritz). Toronto: Dreadnaught, 1982. *Ludwig Zeller, The Marble Head, and other poems. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press, 1986. *Ludwig Zeller, The Ghost's Tattoos. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press, 1989. *Ludwig Zeller, Body of Insomnia, and other poems (translated with Teresa Anne Moritz). Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 1996. *Ludwig Zeller, Rio Loa: Station of Dreams: A novel. Toronto: Mosaic Press, 1999. *Ludwig Zeller, The Snake Eaters: Twenty poems. Toronto: Lyrical Myrical, 2004. *Ludwig Zeller, The Eye on Fire. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2007. *Ludwig Zeller, For a Savage Love: Three books = Por un amor salvaje: Tres libros (translated with Teresa Anne Moritz). Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2012. Edited *''The Best Canadian Poetry In English, 2009'' (edited with Molly Peacock). Toronto: Tightrope Books, 2009. *George Fetherling, Plans Deranged by Time: The poetry of George Fetherling. Waterloo, ON: Wilfrid Laurier University Press, 2012. Anthologized *''The 2010 Griffin Poetry Prize Anthology: A selection of the shortlist''. Toronto & Berkeley, CA: Anansi, 2010. Letters *''Editing Moritz: Correspondence between Shane Neilson and A.F. Moritz during the editing of Now that you revive'' (with Shane Neilson). Vancouver: Frog Hollow, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = A.F. Moritz, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 21, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Fonds *The Albert Frank (A.F.) Moritz fonds at the Victoria University Library, University of Toronto. Notes External links ;Poems *A.F. Moritz b.1947 at the Poetry Foundation *Moritz, Albert Frank (1947- ) (17 poems) at Representative Poetry Online *A.F. Moritz at The Drunken Boat ;Prose *"What Man Has Made of Man - Can poetry reconnect the individual and society?" - Poetry Foundation essay by A.F. Moritz *"A Griffin Prize Winner is Treated Like a Rock Star," National Post. ;Audio/video *A.F. Moritz at YouTube ;Books *A.F. Moritz at Amazon.com ;About *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *A.F. Moritz: master of metaphor - Profile in The Globe and Mail *[http://epe.lac-bac.gc.ca/100/202/300/danforth/2003/03-03/reviews/poetry/moritz.htm review of Early Poems], 2003 Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian literary critics Category:Writers from Ontario Category:People from Toronto Category:People from Niles, Ohio Category:American expatriate writers in Canada Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian academics Category:University of Toronto faculty